Anything For You
by Kawaii Serenity
Summary: Anna X Yoh. This is about the regular Shaman King series. I just changed it up a little and whatnot. It's in Anna's POV and during the Shaman Tournament.
1. Shaman Love

**Shaman Love**

**By: Destiny the Neko **

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Shaman King. For if I did, the characters would be a lot different. Oo;;

**A/N: **Heh; This is my first little story. I hope you like it. I'm kind of a beginner at this, so yeah. Excuse my grammar. x.x; I'm doing my best to do good grammar and stuff. Please Rate and Review! I need to know how much I have to work on my writing and stuff. ;; So, go ahead and read, then tell me what you think. o.o;

"Anna! How much longer?" my fiancee asked exhausted.

"You only have one more mile to go," I said, smirking, as I floated behind him.

Somehow, all this felt mean. Why was I pushing him this hard? Oh yeah, the Shaman Tournament. I won't let anything stand in my way from becoming Shaman Queen.

Hmph. Let me introduce myself. I'm Anna Kyoyama, fourteen years old, engaged, an itako, and that's about it.

Yes, I'm engaged. Luckily, to the best guy in the world. His name is Yoh Asakura. Poor guys, sometimes I think I train him too hard. Oh well, it's all for the best.

Heh. Even though I'm mean to him, I still love him. Most people find that hard to believe, but it's true. I've loved him since I first laid eyes on him. Thankfully, he's mine now and nothing can ever take him away from me. Nothing.

"Come on, Yoh. Quit being such a slowpoke," I said, then yawned.

"But Anna! This is the fastest I can go!" Yoh exclaimed, tiredly.

I smirked at that comment. He must have been pretty tired. After all, I would be too if someone made me run fifty miles. (A/N: Evil Anna. ¬¬) This was all for a good cause, though. In a few months, Yoh will be thanking me. He will be thanking me because thanks to my training he'll be powerful enough to defeat every single shaman out there.

"Yoh, if you don't make it to the house in one minute, you'll have to cook dinner," I threatened.

I didn't get to see the reaction on Yoh's face, but I'm more than positive my threat worked. Yoh was running a lot faster than what he did before.

I wasn't surprised, though. Yoh didn't like cooking. At least, he didn't like cooking for me. I don't think anyone does. Heh, I guess that I'm just a tad too picky when it comes to my food.

My thoughts were abruptly stopped after my floating suddenly stopped and my feet touched the ground. I couldn't control my floating. Well, of course not, the only reason I "floated" was because a spirit used its powers to lift me up about an inch from the ground- I didn't want to be noticed.

I looked toward the ground and I saw Yoh laying there. I must have made him run too much. He was breathing pretty heavily. I couldn't help but smile, though. Yoh looked so adorable when he was tired.

I quickly made that smile go away. No one should see that weakness in me. No one, whatsoever.

"Did I make it?" Yoh asked out of breath.

I grinned. I wasn't even counting. I easily could have told him no, make his spirits shatter and have to eat his food. Fortunately for him, I was in the mood to eat something cooked up by Ryu.

"Yes, you made it," I said simply.

Yoh let out a sigh of relief. I'm sure that he was happy after hearing that. I'm sure anyone would be happy after hearing that. He then stood up and walked toward the door and opened it then turned and looked at me.

I blinked as I looked at him. Was he waiting for me? It didn't seem like he would do that. I smirked then walked toward him and into the door. He closed the door behind me and sat on the couch and turned on the television.

I looked at him then walked toward the kitchen, hoping that Ryu was in there. I was hungry. My stomach was growling like it would explode any minute. As soon I stepped into the kitchen, I saw Ryu holding a broom in his hand as he looked out of the window. I stepped to the side to see what was the thing that caught Ryu's eye. Then, I saw it. Or, her for that matter.

"Enjoying yourself, Ryu?" I asked with a grin.

Ryu quickly turned around and saw me. He quickly stood up straight and said, "Miss Anna, you don't understand. I was looking at the beautiful sights."

I looked at him and retorted, "And I'm guessing that by beautiful sights you mean Tammy?"

Ryu quickly looked outside and blushed slightly. I'm guessing he didn't notice it was Tammy. I have no idea how he didn't, you don't see pink-haired girls everywhere. Speaking of which, what was Tammy doing there? I had no idea she would be here. Maybe she decided to come by and visit. She better not have come here to stare at my Yoh all day. I know that she has her eye on him.

I cleared my throat loud enough so Ryu could hear and he turned around after hearing it. I then opened my mouth and said, "You're going to cook dinner today, I'm sure it's no problem with you. Right?"

Ryu nodded quickly and answered, "Yes, Miss Anna. I'll be glad to cook dinner."

I nodded and said, "I suggest you start this instant. I'm hungry and not in the mood to wait for my dinner."

He nodded quickly and exclaimed with a hint of nervousness, "I'll start dinner right now. Don't worry. I'll finish in no time!"

I smirked and said, "Okay then. I'm sure you won't let me down." And with that I walked back into the living room.

As soon as I entered it, I saw that Yoh was still sitting down on the couch watching TV. I sat down next to him, I saw him glance at me, but then he looked back at the TV. Then I turned toward the TV and saw that some kind of cartoon was finishing. As soon as it was done, Yoh stood up and stretched then yawned.

"I'm going to go and take a quick shower," Yoh said as he smiled and walked toward the restroom.

As soon as he was gone, I sighed softly. I couldn't help but wonder whether he really loved me. What if he didn't? What if he was just playing along with me? I wouldn't be too surprised. There were so many other girls out there that were twice as better than me. Yoh probably thought of me as a bossy madwoman who didn't love or care for him whatsoever. Oh well, at least he stayed with me. If I were in his position I would have probably run away by now and gone to someone else that I loved and that loved me back. If he were to do that, he would probably go with Tammy.

I have no problem with Tammy. Of course not. I mean, yes, she does have a crush on my fiancee, but I'm not too selfish. Seeing as how Yoh is afraid of me, he wouldn't go with her. Either that or he actually does prefer me over her. Why? I have no idea. I can't say that it's because we grew up together because Tammy also happened to grow up with us. I knew way back before me and Yoh were even engaged, that she had feelings for Yoh. I would have told her to back off, but I didn't want to seem too mean. After all, no one can choose who to love. I decided to just not say anything. At least she didn't think about stealing him from me.

After snapping out of my thoughts, I looked to where Yoh was sitting down and sighed again. I soon saw the remote control, though, and reached for it. Once I grasped it, I pointed it towards the TV and changed it to channel 45. That's the channel where my favorite shows were located.

"No! I will not allow you to leave for that wench!" said Laura abruptly.

Laura was a character on one of the many soap operas I liked to watch. This one, in particular, had a lot to do with me and Yoh's life. That is one of the reasons why I especially loved it. In this soap, Laura acted mostly like myself. She loved everything about her boyfriend, Alberto, who secretly had a crush on Laura's best friend.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a lot like me and Yoh's life, but they still had quite a few similarities. Laura loved her partner with all her heart, but she was afraid to show it. I'm not one to admit fear, but in this instance I'll have to. I admit that I'm afraid to show my love for you. First of all, because I have never acted like I've cared for people, and I don't really plan on making an acception for my fiancee. I should have, but now it's too late for that. Second of all, because I'm not positive on Yoh's feelings for me. I'm not sure if he really loves me, and since I'm not why show love to him? That will also be helpful for if someday he actually does decide to call it quits between us. If he does call it quits, then he won't worry too much about me feeling depressed and enjoy his life with whoever he chose over me.

I chuckled at that thought.

Yoh couldn't leave me no matter how hard he wanted to. He and I were bonded together. We were both arranged to get married. Therefore, there was nothing that either of us could do about it. Unless we decided to go and talk to Yoh's grandparents. I doubted that would ever happen. Neither of us would have the courage to argue with their desicion.

"Dinners ready!" I heard Ryu's voice calling from the kitchen.

I smirked as I heard it. Poor yoh. He was still in the shower, his food would be all cold by the time he got through with the shower. Maybe I could eat Yoh's food for him. I didn't want to waste such a delicious delicacy like that. No, I wouldn't. I was already pushing him too hard as it is, I at least had to be nice to him once in a while. I then stood up slowly and began my way into the kitchen.

"Ha! Miss Anna! See? I did finish with dinner quickly!" Ryu said excitedly.

I grinned and nodded then said, "Good job on the timing Ryu. Now let's see if you were any good on the cooking part."

I saw him start to sweat. I wanted to laugh so badly, but I couldn't. He'd think that I was weird, and I definately didn't want that to happen. He licked his lips out of nervousness. I don't know if it's just me, but I love seeing people nervous.

I slowly picked up a chop stick and put it into the plate and picked up a small piece of sushi. I knew it would taste good. Ryu was a good cook as it is, and sushi just happened to be his specialty. I then picked up the chop stick and lifted up to my mouth when I heard a voice saying, "You finished dinner and didn't call me!"

I sweatdropped. Stupid Yoh. I was about to taste the sushi when he comes and interrupts me. I slowly turned toward him and saw that he didn't have any clothes on, just a towel around himself. 'What a dork.' I thought to myself.

"Yoh, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" I asked with a firm tone.

"Well, Anna, you see-" he began.

"I don't want an excuse, Yoh. Go and get dressed then come and eat dinner! We don't need you in just a towel around the dinner table!" I yelled.

He blushed slightly after looking down at himself in just a towel then said, "I'm sorry, Anna. It's just that I'm really hungry and all."

I glared at him and he let out a soft squeak then headed back towards the restrooms. I admitted that was pretty mean, but what else could I do? I couldn't just let him sit there in the table while I was eating. It was rude, and he needed to learn some manners.

"Miss Anna, don't you think that you were too harsh on Master Yoh?" Ryu asked.

"No, of course not," I quickly replied, "Can't you see he was practically naked? Why would I let him eat at the dinner table like that?"

Ryu only shrugged as an answer to my question.

"That's what I thought," I said and then lifted up another piece of sushi and put it into my mouth.

The sushi was a delicious delicacy. I had to admit that this was probably the best sushi I have ever tasted. I'm not so surprised, though, seeing as how Ryu cooked it. I had no idea where Ryu had learned how to cook; whether it came naturally, or if someone taught him. Either way, he would have to teach Yoh how to cook. Hopefully, Yoh wouldn't be too lazy to learn.

I was almost done with the first plate of sushi and pondered on whether or not I should get another plate of it. Before finishing my sushi, I put my chopsticks down on the plate and drank a little bit of the green tea that Ryu had also put there for me.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard someone running into the kitchen. It was Yoh. He quickly sat down on the chair across from mine and smiled nervously as I gazed at him. I turned away and continued eating my sushi as Yoh began on his.

"Ms. Anna? Would you like more?" Ryu asked as he walked closer to me.

"No, thank you," I responded and stood up. "Actually, I'm going to go to bed right now."

It was pretty early to go to sleep. It was only 8:30, but I do admit to feeling a little tired already and I want some quiet time alone.

"Goodnight, Miss Anna," Ryu said.

"Night Anna," Yoh said with a smile on his face.

Damn that smile. Damn it all. I quickly turned away before I could show my own smile. Sometimes I really hate love, you know? It shows weakness and I hate it. Unfortunately, you can't choose who you fall in love with, your heart does. Luckily for me, the guy I fell in love with was also engaged to me. The reason he got engaged to me was because of my toughness, which was the reason why I must not change just because I am in love.

"Night," I said simply as I made my way to my room.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm ending it there. ; I hope you guys liked it. If not, tell me what I can do to improve it. e.e;; Please R and R, Thanks for reading. Ciao.


	2. A Look Into the Past

**A Look Into The Past**

**By: Destiny the Neko**

**A/N: **Hehe; I guess that my first story was pretty good. I'm glad that you guys liked it, maybe I should give the link to some of my friends to read? shrugs Well, this next chapter is going to be, well, a look into the past. It's going to talk about Anna's past, of course. I hope you guys enjoy it. And thanks to those of you that reviewed.

**Anime Master: **Hehe, thanks. Anna's my favorite character on Shaman King. XD I love her too.

**rumia:** Thank joo. D

**hannah-asakura: **Thanks, it's okay. n.n; The point of the story, is the same as the anime? Waah! I actually haven't thought about it. XD You see, I made this story because I was really bored, and I was in a Shaman King mood. So I guess it has no point. oO;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King! I wish I did though. e.e

Once I entered my room, I looked around. It was pitch black, barely anything could be seen through the darkness. My eyes quickly glanced to the only light in the room, which, unfortunately, led to a picture of my fiancee and I. It was a portrait of us when we were little kids, about the age of 7. By looking at the picture, I can tell that I was already my normal self, with no feelings, or at least, I hid them. My eyes then glanced over at Yoh. There he was, his carefree self. He looked as if there were no worries in his life. Happy.

I couldn't help but regret my childhood. Those were the days when I was supposed to be happy. Play around with all the other kids around. But no, I couldn't. There were too many things going around in my head. That's still the case today.

I had lived with the Asakura's my whole life. It's not like I was family of them or something, it's just that I was abandoned as a child. My parents abandoned me because of my Reishi, which is the ability to read into other people's minds and hearts. I didn't know how to control it, I guess that my parents thought it was weird to have a child like myself.

I remember being a little girl and always being isolated from everyone else. It wasn't like they knew about my ability. No one knew about it. I would always pick up negative vibes from everyone around me. I thought that's how they all were. Then, after a while of being away from them, I began to hate them. To despise them all. I didn't really have a reason why, it was probably because I was jealous of them. They were always together, having fun, while I was all alone in my room.

I never knew why they were happy though. When my Reishi was used, I read the worst about them. About how they hated another person and wanted to do whatever it took to get rid of them. They were evil. How could anyone think of something like that? Inside their minds, there lay a lot of other thoughts like that. I never understood why they were so happy.

Later on, though, I learned that in reality they were happy. All those negative thoughts in my mind was my Reishi being used wrong. Part of me felt like trying to go back to the happy days of my life, but I couldn't, I was too used to this sort of life. I still wonder if today I could go back to living happily.

The one thing, or person I should say, that helped me realize the good side of humans was Yoh. The person I love dearly. Everyday, I find more and more reasons to love him, it's just impossible not to. I felt a smirk trickle onto my face.

Yoh was always so caring to me, no matter how badly I treated him. I'm always thinking that it's a miracle he's with me. He should have left me right now, there were so many other girls who deserved someone as good as him. I don't deserve anyone, especially not someone like him. Sometimes I can't help to think that he does love someone else, and that he's just staying with me because he pities me. He must have seen through my cover by now, I doubt that I'm a good enough actress to hide it from him for this long.

He's probably madly in love with Tammy. Both of them are probably secretly dating or something. I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. I doubt that I would really mind if Yoh replaced me with her. She deserved him. Plus, that would make Yoh happy, and seeing him happy makes me happy, even if he isn't with me.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a knock at my door.

"Open," I said, rather softly.

"Hey Anna," I heard Yoh's familiar voice saying. "I don't mean to interrupt you while you're trying to sleep or anything, but have you seen my deck of cards."

His deck of cards. What an idiot, knowing my attitude and interrupting me for a deck of cards?

"Beside the television," I answered and sighed softly.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked, with a hint of sadness.

"No, nothing. What makes you think that?" I answered quickly, making sure to hide what was going through my head at the moment.

"I was just asking," he replied.

Then, I heard footsteps walking towards me. Yoh's footsteps. I heard his usual chuckle. That stupid chuckle, it always made me think that he was trying to hide the laughter inside of him. I clenched my fist at the thought of being used. Then, out of nowhere, I felt something warm touch my hands.

"A fist, huh?" Yoh said. "There's something wrong, Anna. Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong," I said with a slight hesitation. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when he was holding my hand. I do admit that I did want something like that to happen for a while now.

"Aww, come on, you can tell me."

"It's nothing, Yoh," I said, with a voice a little more stern than before.

He chuckled again. "Okay Anna, but you know that if there's something you want to talk about I'll be here."

I felt myself blush slightly. I was glad that it was dark. Was he being serious, or just fooling around with me? Once again, though, he interrupted my thoughts by giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, your face is pretty cold, Anna," he said as he placed his warm hand to mine.

I smiled softly at that. "And it's getting pretty late, Yoh," I said, trying to end this conversation before I brought out my soft side.

He yawned and nodded. "You're right, I should go to bed. We do have school tomorrow anyway."

I nodded, "Exactly. Now, go to bed, unless you want me to find a way to force you to bed."

Yoh chuckled. "I'm going. Goodnight, Anna. Sweet dreams," he said as he walked towards the door.

"You too..." I said softly right after he closed the door behind him.

I smiled some. Maybe all of my thoughts were wrong. Maybe Yoh actually did love me, like I did him. I probably would be having sweet dreams thanks to the conversation we just had.

With that, I lay down on my bed. I sighed happily, still wondering whether he actually loved me or not. Closing my eyes, I hoped that he did. Something told me, that maybe he did. Only time would tell...

**A/N: **Okay, I'm done with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R! ;D


	3. The Last Day of School: Part 1

**The Last School Day: Part 1.**

**By: Kawaii Serenity**

**A/N: **Wow, my stories are turning out better than what I thought. XD It's kind of weird, actually. Well, thanks for reading the stories and everything. This one is going to be the one about their last day of school. The story isn't going to be that close to the actual show, now that I realize it. Why? Because I barely remember the episodes. . I don't feel like downloading them either. So, the story might be a little off from the actual episodes. I'll try to make them as close to the episodes as I possibly can. Hopefully, I won't screw this story up too bad. . I've also changed the rating to M. o.o I'm not sure, but I think that later on, I'll need to change it to an M. x.x; Maybe even on this story. Also, a little note. -.-; It's "finace" one e, not two. x3 -Feels all stupid now.- Forgive me for my damn air-headedness. ;.;

**Eddie 1990: **Hopefully it'll end up somewhere good. XD

**Peacemaker: **Thanks. I'm updating whenever I have time, and seeing as how Christmas holidays are pretty much here, I'll be able to update sooner.

**Rumia: **Thanks! YohXAnna all the way. XD

**Disclaimer: **The Destiny does **not **own Shaman King, but I'm pondering on buying it for... looks in pocket a quarter, some lint and a candy cane. . And, I don't own System of a Down. They rock though:D

"Miss Anna!" I heard Ryu's voice yelling out to me. I also heard him rapping on the door.

I didn't feel like getting up, I felt tired for some reason. I slept longer than usual, but felt as if I had only slept for two hours or so. I stretched some then called out, "What is it, Ryu?"

"It's almost time for you and Master Yoh to head off for school!" he yelled out.

My eyes widened somewhat as I realized that he was right. I can't believe I had forgotten all about school. It was our last day though, we wouldn't be doing anything. According to our 1st period teacher, today we would be having a party. Thankfully. I'm not the best Algebra student.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Ryu," I said.

"Okay, Miss Anna," he said, then I heard his footsteps fade away as he walked away.

I looked up at the clock in my room, it wasn't too late. 6:45. It was early, actually. He usually came and woke me up at around 7. I sighed some and stood up, then walked towards my closet. I opened it and looked inside of it, all I had in there was my usual black dresses, school uniform, and my nightgowns. I took out my school uniform, then headed towards my drawer and quickly took out a pair of socks, black underwear and a black bra.

I opened the door and towards the restroom. I saw the door open and I heard some singing, horrible singing, for that matter.

"Father! Father! Father! Father into your hands, I commend my spirit. Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes, forsaken me. In your thoughts, forsaken me. In your heart, forsaken me. Oooo!"

"Yoh."

Yoh quickly turned and looked at me. His eyes widened and he laughed nervously. "Hey, Anna."

"Yoh. You just messed up such a good song," I said simply then walked towards him.

"Aw, come on, Anna."

"Out." I simply said and pointed out the door.

"But Anna! I'm combing my hair!" he exclaimed and pointed to the hairbrush.

"Out."

He whimpered softly and walked out of the door. I closed the door behind him.

I really couldn't believe that I could actually be mean to that poor soul. He didn't deserve it. I do admit that I felt a little bad for doing things like that, but it went away after a while. Yes, it did seem evil, but that was just me. That's how I was. I yawned softly as I stepped towards the shower and turned on the water, making sure that it was warm. I picked up a towel, then quickly took off my clothes and went into the shower.

The warm water felt so good as it touched my skin. I sighed as I forgot all about my troubles, all about my thoughts. Well, everything except for Yoh. He could never leave my mind. I hated it, it disturbed me sometimes. I wish I could control it, and never think of him. Unfortunately, the heart wants what it wants.

I picked up the bottle of shampoo, poured some on my palm and lathered it on my hair. I did that for a while, then I heard the door open. I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself calm.

"Anna! What do you want for lunch?" Yoh asked.

I sweatdropped and continued lathering my hair. "It doesn't matter, now get the hell out of here."

"Sorry," he said and walked out.

I heard the door close then let the water rinse away all the lather on my head. The warm water touching my skin felt so wonderful. I sighed happily and smiled a bit. And out of nowhere, I whispered my fiance's name.

I hated myself right now. I was too weak. I just couldn't stop thinking of him. Why? Stupid Yoh. I looked down at the ground and sighed. I can't believe that I was this weak. I felt so... unlike myself. I didn't know what word could've described what I was feeling.

Actually, there were a lot, but I couldn't choose. I felt needy. I needed Yoh, I always had, but now, it was taking over me. I felt weak. As if I could just fall to the ground and start crying. I felt unwanted. I knew that Yoh didn't want me. Even if he did all of that last night. Maybe he sensed my weakness, or it could've just been a dream.

I sighed and picked up the bar of soap and began running it all over my body, making sure to clean every part of my body. The soap lather washed off of my body. I closed my eyes as I felt the warm water caressing me.

"It's love..." I said softly.

I knew that's what my feelings towards Yoh were, I had always known that, but I first thought it was just a small crush or something. No, this was love. True love. If only he felt the same way as I did. Then, everything would be perfect.

I opened my eyes and saw that the lather was off of my body. I reached for the knobs and turned both of them to the left so that the water could turn off. As soon as the water stopped flowing, I felt some sort of gust of wind hit me. I rubbed my arms, hoping to get them at least a little bit warm.

I then reached for the towel and wrapped it around myself. I picked up another towel and dried my hair off with it. Once my hair was half dry, I threw the towel onto the ground. Then, I picked up my clothes and put them on as quickly as I could, seeing as how the lock on the door didn't work. It would really suck if someone were to walk in on me changing. (KS: -cough- Now, what if Yoh walked in on you? XD)

As soon as I was finished changing, I heard a knock on the door.

"Anna! Are you done yet?" I heard Yoh's voice ask.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I need to get something!"

"Hmph. Come in."

With that, Yoh walked in. He laughed nervously as he looked at me and picked up some piece of paper that was on the sink. I hadn't even noticed it. He then practically ran to the door and waved slightly, then walked out.

I sweatdropped at that. I wondered what paper it was. Maybe a note? Now, I would never find out. Unless I forced him to tell me, but no. That would be too mean. I wasn't in the mood of being mean today. Sooner or later, he would have to fight against someone, and also, today was the last day of school. So, why not be nice? Even if it was just barely noticable.

It was now 7:15. 30 more minutes and we would have to go to school. I picked up the brush next to the sink and began brushing my hair. As I brushed my hair, I walked towards the door and opened it up then stepped out.

"Miss Anna! Come eat breakfast!" Ryu told me as soon as he saw me step out of the bathroom.

I wasn't really in the mood to eat. We would eat a lot at school anyway. Especially me, seeing as how Yoh wasn't allowed to eat any sort of junk food during the Shaman Tournament. Unfortunately for him, that's all they would have today at the party.

"No, thanks, Ryu. I'm not hungry," I said.

Ryu blinked then nodded, "Yes, Miss Anna, but if you get hungry just tell me. I'll gladly make you something."

I nodded and finished brushing my hair. I put the comb down on the coffee table and walked towards the kitchen. I smirked some as I watched Yoh eat his food. What a pig.

"All done!" Yoh exclaimed, practically finishing all of his food in one bite.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Are you ready to go, Yoh?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Um..." he stopped abruptly and laughed nervously. "I forgot to do my Algebra homework."

"Nice one," I said, smirking. "Let's go."

Yoh smiled a little nervously, picked up his books then walked towards the door. I picked up my books and followed him.

-10 minutes later. 2 blocks before reaching school.-

"Anna?" Yoh asked out of nowhere.

His voice caught me by surprise. It was quiet between us both. There wasn't anything of the usual going on. None of my bickering, none of his singing, nothing. Just pure silence. I looked over at him, waiting for him to tell me whatever it was he was going to say.

"About last night-" he began.

I shook my head and said a fierce yet calm, "No."

He looked at me a little puzzled. So cute. "Don't worry about it."

I then walked a little faster, just enough to get a bit ahead of him. I felt myself blushing, I couldn't let him see me like that. He would catch my weakness. I heard his footsteps hit the ground harder and faster, then I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry.." he said.

"I said, don't worry about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh."

(KS: -cracks whip- XD) I smirked slightly at his answer. I loved being in control of him. It was so wonderful. Being in control of the one you love.

"Yoh!"

Me and Yoh turned around, looking around for whoever called Yoh's name, and saw no one.

"Down here."

"Oh," me and Yoh said simutaneously.

It was Manta. Yoh's short, annoying friend. I prefer that he didn't hang around myself or Yoh, but at least he kept Yoh happy. To me, that was the most important thing in the world.

"Did you do your homework, Yoh?"

"Nope.."

"Didn't think so."

They began talking among themselves, like usual. I, of course, was left out these conversations. It wasn't too bad though. I never really spoke to anyone. I'm so up-tight, it's kind of scary in my opinion. I can't help but wonder what others think.

Soon myself, Yoh and Manta entered our first period class. Everyone else was in there. Like usual, we were the last one's in the classroom. After all, we did live a lot farther away than what these people did, so it was understandable.

"Take a seat, class!" the teacher said. Everyone did as they were told. "As you all know, today is the last day of school."

Everyone but me cheered.

"Yesterday's homework will be taken as a completion grade. So if you did it, you're grade will improve slightly. Everyone, please pass your papers forward," the teacher continued.

I looked over at Yoh who was passing all of the papers from the people behind him forward. Poor guy, he was barely failing. One more hundred and he would pass the class. That would've been wonderful for him, so he wouldn't have to retake the class next year. Then I looked down at my paper. This was a completion grade, it wouldn't affect whoever didn't do their work, right? I picked up my pencil and without even thinking about it, I began erasing my name.

I glanced over at Yoh slightly and rolled my eyes. That loser, he was too lazy to even finish up his work. Gulping softly, I wrote down 'Yoh Asakura' on the top. Thankfully, since it was the last day, the teacher wouldn't check these.

"Yoh."

"Huh?" Yoh asked as he turned around.

With that, I put the paper on his desk and smirked a bit. "You owe me."

He looked at the paper and gulped somewhat. This was exactly what he needed in order to pass the class, but the look on his face gave a, 'is this worth it?' look. That face was probably going to make my day, how I loved Yoh's face when he was scared.

After a few minutes of just sitting there and watching the clock, I finally heard the teacher say, "Okay, everyone pass your papers up to the front. I'm sure this will be an easy hundred for all of you."

I sat in the middle of the row, so I received the papers behind me, including Yoh's, and gave them to some girl that sat in front of me.

Just then, the teacher yawned a bit and stretched then said, "For the rest of the day, you guys can have a free day. I don't care what you do, just don't cause any trouble. Remember, I still have the authority to fail whichever one of you I please."

Most of the kids cheered. Yoh and Manta stood there, I could see with my peripheral vision that they were looking straight at me. I grinned a bit, feeling total power over those two. I turned around and said, "Go ahead, have fun you two."

They both looked at me like I was crazy for a bit, then they looked at each other and smiled, quickly stood up and walked off.

I headed to the teacher's desk and asked if I was allowed to go to the restroom for a bit. I was allowed to go, so I did. On my way there, I looked at the hallways and thought to myself why I was so damn stuck-up? There was absolutely no reason for me to be. After all, wasn't I engaged to the best guy out there? I still hated myself for it. I felt so bad for Yoh though. The problem is, I can't stop myself from being mean. It's just me. I can't change myself, can I? No, of course not. Oh well, Yoh will have to deal with this. He should get used to this someday anyways. Unless I actually try to change myself.. Is that possible? Should I even be considering doing this? Would I really do it? Maybe, just maybe.

**A/N: **-Gasp!- Will Anna change? If she does, will Yoh accept/like this change? Find out on the next chapter of Anything For You. -Snickers.- Sorry, hyper. "It is really a shame that Yoh is engaged to a bitch like Anna... I hate Anna." I found that somewhere... I forgot where, but still. I got so mad when I heard that! Anna rocks! oo;; She's the best Shaman King character. Oh, and Tammy too. -gives the thumbs up sign- I RP her. XD So yeah. Maybe, I should make a TammyXYoh story. They're one of my favorite couples. o.o Number 3, actually. (Yes, I have a list. XD) Tell me what you think about it. I might make it just because I have a -lot- of friends who love the TammyXYoh couple. Well, I hope you liked this story. The shaman fights will start on the next one, unless I get an idea to change my mind. Oh, and sorry that it was long and stuff. Please R and R! Thanks.


	4. The Last Day of School: Part 2

**The Last Day: Part 2**

**By: Kawaii Serenity**

**A/N: **Omr. o.o; I love you guys so much! XD Thanks for reading my stories and whatnot. If you haven't noticed, I'm updating -much- sooner than usual. Thanks the reviews, of course. :3 So the more people review, the faster I update! By the way, this chapter is going to be different from both the anime and the manga, so rawr! Just go along with it -Squee.- Now, on to the replying then the story:D

**BabyKaoru-Sama: **Actually, I think Tammy's name is adorable! But for her, I'd kill someone if I had her name. x(

**Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin: **Wow, I haven't watched Teen Titans in sooo long.. But yeah, Shaman King's cool. I hope you're enjoying it:)

**The Girl: **That is one interesting name. XD And -will- Anna change:O Find out... in a few short, but worthwhile, minutes. D: Yes, the wait! 'Tis so long.

**Xienne12: **-Squee!- First person that reviewed all of my stories. Thanks a bunch. :) And I wouldn't like Anna to be my fiancee... she's kinda um, too bossy for me. Xx I'm worse than Yoh when it comes to my laziness.

**The Nameless Pharaoh: **Thanks!

**Nami-chan: **Oy, Nami, you and your pervertedness. D: And sankyuu

**Disclaimer: **-Shall put it into a little play thing! Just because.- :O;;

Me: ...Shaman King is mine! All mine! -RAVES!-

Anna: -Glares at, slaps.- The Shaman King is mine...

Me: I meant the show, not the guy. ;;

Anna: Hmph. -Walks off.-

Me: -Sniffle.- And that is why Shaman King doesn't belong to me. e.e;

After a bit of thinking, I decided to try out being nice. Unfortunately, I wasn't used to it, so I would need some practice.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Hn?" I felt something hit my foot and I looked down. It was a pencil. I looked back up and saw a girl, standing there. She appeared to be frightened.

I picked up the pencil and looked at it, then back at her. I offered the pencil to her. All she did, though, was shake her head rapidly and run off.

So much for trying to be nice.

I sighed a bit as I walked towards the restroom. As soon as I reached it, I opened the door and stepped inside. There was nobody else in there, thankfully. I did need my time alone after all.

I stepped towards the mirror and looked at myself. 'Nice people smile..' I thought to myself, then smiled into the mirror.

It looked so fucking fake.

I could never be nice. It was just me, I guess. Oh well, the world would have to deal with it.

Someone then opened the door and it was a girl who appeared to be older. She had long black hair in pigtails, her hair ran down to her waist, she was light skinned and had a bunch of make-up on. She smiled at me, clearly not knowing who I was, and walked to the mirror next to mine. She then took out a little purse and took out some make-up then began eyeing me, while adding even -more- make-up to her face. I rolled my eyes as I saw her. She already annoyed me and I barely saw her.

"You know, you'd look cute with make-up," she stated.

I looked at her and glared. "Make-up? No, thanks."

"Aww, come on. Just try it. You already look cute and if you put on some make-up, I bet you'd get a boyfriend like this," she said and snapped her fingers emphasizing her point.

"I don't need a boyfriend," I retorted.

She smirked and shrugged. "If you say so."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, but was stopped by this girl pulling me back to her.

"Just your eyes?"

"No.

"Please?"

"I said 'no'."

"Fucking little kids."

I sighed. There was no way in hell I would start wearing make-up. What was the point anyway? It's not like it was going to drastically change my appearance and all of a sudden make me the most beautiful girl in the whole school.

"Ugh, just let me put some eyeliner and mascara on you!" the girl begged.

I sighed and walked towards her, "I guess, if it'll make you shut up."

She laughed and pat my head, "Little kids are so cute."

I glared at her as I tried to control my anger from making my hand slap her. She giggled and walked up to me with black eyeliner and black mascara. I was hoping it wouldn't be too noticeable.

"Okay, hold still," she said as she pulled down my eyelid and began lining my eyes. She took the longest time ever though. I wanted to blink so badly. It couldn't take that long for just one eye. Then, she began with the other and it was the same annoying progress all over again. Once she was done with the lining, she took out her mascara.

"Look up."

I didn't want to, but I did as I was told. It wasn't like me to do what other people tell me to do, but I guess I had to in this case. After she was done, she held up a mirror to my face and smiled.

"So?" she asked with a huge grin on her face that made me want to slap her even more badly.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. As soon as I saw my reflection, I blinked a bit. It was -way- too noticeable. Everyone would notice and would start saying shit about it. I guess it did look okay though... Just okay. Nothing more.

"So!" she asked in a more demanding tone.

"It looks okay, I guess."

"Okay!"

I sighed, knowing very well what was about to happen, so I decided that lying would be the best thing to do now, and so I did. "No, it looks wonderful!"

She let out a soft squeak and ran out of the restroom.

"Weirdo," I said softly.

Then I went back to the mirrors and looked at myself. There was no way in hell I would go back to class like this. I took out a piece of paper and began dabbing the side of my eye and saw that it smudged. I glared. Fucking shit! Today was not my day. Oh well, I guess I'd have to leave the make-up on.

As soon as I walked back to class I stood outside the doorway for a few seconds, pondering on whether or not I should just run away and leave.

"Fuck it, it's just make-up," I thought to myself and walked inside.

I felt as if everyone's eyes were on me. Luckily, I didn't blush at feeling that. I went back to my desk and sat down. Unfortunately for me, Yoh and Manta walked up to me.

"Anna! Look!" Yoh said as he pointed to his oracle bell.

I sighed in relief that he didn't ask me about my make-up.

Then, as if on cue, he asked, "Hey, what's with the make-up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. Now, what about the oracle bell?"

He blinked and nodded, knowing that he should never question me. "It said who my first opponent is going to be."

I looked at the oracle bell and saw that on the screen was the name 'Horohoro'. What kind of name was that?

I guess I had a puzzled look on my face, because then Yoh said, "Yeah, I was wondering what kind of name that was too."

Manta chuckled and exclaimed, "This is gonna be so cool!"

Yoh nodded and said, "Hopefully Anna's training came to good use."

"We'll just have to wait and see," I said simply.

-After school and at home!-

It was finally time. Yoh would be having his first shaman fight. Would he win? He'd better. If he didn't I'd make sure to kick his puny butt. I had to admit though, the tension was getting to me. I felt myself beginning to get a headache as were eating dinner.

"Miss Anna, are you okay?" Ryu asked, clearly seeing that I was nervous.

I nodded and then he continued, "Might I add that you look lovely with your make-up. It makes me wish you weren't engaged to Master Yoh."

I nodded yet again and continued eating. Yoh chuckled a bit and stood up and said, "I'm all done, thanks for the food Ryu!"

"Not a problem," Ryu said.

"Hurry up, Anna, it's almost time," Yoh said, sounding calm, even though everyone else was nervous.

"Don't tell me to hurry up, Yoh. Why don't you go and put on the battle costume in the bag on the couch," I said, then drank some tea.

He looked at me a bit puzzled, but shrugged and walked toward the living room to see what I was talking about. I finished the rest of my food then looked over at Ryu and asked, "Will you be going to see the fight?"

Ryu shook his head and answered, "No, I'm going to stay at home and clean the house. I'm too nervous to go and watch Master Yoh. I know he's strong but..."

He didn't finish his sentence, but I knew exactly what he was going to say. He didn't think Yoh was ready. Even though I was trainer and everything, I believed the same. Who knew how strong all these other shaman were? Hopefully Yoh would be able to beat them, and if not, poor guy, his training is going to get twice as worse.

"I'm going to go now, I don't want to make Yoh late," I said as I stood up. "Thank you for the food."

"You're very welcome, Miss Anna," Ryu said as he continued finishing his food.

I stepped out of the dinning room and walked over to the living room and saw Yoh wearing the battle uniform I made him. He looked so cute, but at the same time he looked innocent.

"I'm not wearing this," he told me.

"What?" I questioned him, in a mad tone.

"Um, well, it's too embarrassing, Anna," he answered nervously.

"I don't care, you're still going to wear it," I demanded.

"But–"

"No but's, you're going to wear it and that's it!"

"Anna! It looks like what I wore when I was 4!"

I just glared, knowing that would stop this pointless conversation sooner than if I were to just stay with him and argue the whole time.

Just as I had predicted, he sighed and nodded then walked towards the door. I grinned at how almost all of my predictions came to be.

Manta was already standing outside when we got there.

"Yoh! Anna! We're running late!" he said as he pointed to the city.

What an idiot, of course we were running late. Stating the obvious didn't really help at a time like this.

The walk to where we Yoh's match was going to be held was boring. As usual, Yoh and Manta had their usual conversations without me and I walked behind them, hoping they would say something stupid so I could smack one of them.

As soon as we got there, Yoh blinked and looked at his oracle bell, then asked, "Where's my opponent?"

We all looked around and saw that no one was there. Had we lucked out and this guy didn't show up?

"I'm up here, Yoh Asakura!" a voice said.

We all looked up to the top of the building and saw a guy standing on the roof on what appeared to be a snowboard.

"What a weird name," the guy said.

"Weird! You have no room to talk!" Yoh exclaimed as he took out his sword.

The guy then jumped down from the top of the building, freaking both Yoh and Manta out, who thought that this would be a sudden death for him or something. As he stepped onto flat ground, he looked over at Manta then at Yoh, then at myself.

"So, I'm fighting you?" he asked as he pointed to Yoh.

Yoh nodded and said, "Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"My butt kicked? I'm not gonna get my butt kicked by some guy who has no idea how to dress," Horohoro retorted.

I rolled my eyes. My sewing wasn't that bad, was it? I looked toward Yoh, and saw that his reaction to what his opponent said and saw that he was too annoyed by him.

Just then, the oracle bell's began beeping and both Yoh and Horohoro looked at them.

"10.." they both said.

"9," they continued.

My eyes widened a bit, they were counting down to the battle. Both began combining themselves with their spirit allies.

"8,7,6.."

I gulped, feeling more and more nervous.

"5,4,3,2..."

I didn't even want to watch anymore.

"1. GO!" they both exclaimed.

And so, Yoh's first shaman fight had begun.

**A/N: **Wee Yoh and Horo are gonna go at it! Who will win? Well, honestly, who do you think? XD But yeah, hopefully this one ended up as well as all the other's did. ;D And why I chose Anna to wear make-up? -Snickers.- You'll have to wait for the next chapter! I've already begun working on it, so just read and review and everything will go splendidly! Thanks a bunch. Luff you all!


	5. Too Much Confidence Leads To Bad Things

**Too Much Confidence Will Lead To Bad Things**

**By: KawaiiSerenity**

**A/N: **Yessir, ladies and gentlemen! I know I haven't been here in AGES, and I'm super sorry for that. :) I believe I said this in the last chapter, but I forgot how the erm... fight between Yoh and HoroHoro goes. All I remember is the winner, basically. So this is going to be sorta different from the actual thing... Also, I forgot the attacks! -Smacks self, goes to Wikipedia.- I. Love. Wikipedia. Lol. I believe Wikipedia will have it because of the fact it has never failed me! But anyways, there was only one comment for chapter four and I am terribly dissapointed in all of you! -Sniffle.- LOL. Joking. By the way, I'm gonna make up a YuGiOh comedy. Oh! And an Anne Freaks fanfiction, just because of the fact that I read it and it OWNED my world. I also want to make Black Cat... so as you can tell, I'm running horribly behind schedule. Anyways! My answer to the ONE comment.

**KiraYamato99: **Yeah... I know. XD Anna wouldn't -ever- wear make-up, but I thought it'd make an interesting.. twist, I guess you can say. :)

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King Me do not own. It belongs to Mr. Hiroyuki Takei. Although if it did belong to me, I would release the last manga..! -Sobs.-

-Begin le story!-

Thus, the battle begun. Both males had their oversouls ready and so, the blue-haired male began the fight by yelling out, "Ebishingu Tesshipe!" A large icicle came out from his snowboard and flew towards Yoh, who jumped into the air and called out, "Amidamaru! Shield!" Then, his oversoul turned into a large shield, blocking the other's attack.

"Ack! I'm so late!"

"Huh?" I looked over to where the voice came from and I saw a blue-haired girl standing there.

"Go HoroHoro!" she cried out. "Don't lose sight of your dream! Remember? To create a vast plain Coltsfoot!"

I rolled my eyes and tried my best to ignore this girl, who sounded like she was talking nonsense. At least, none of it made sense to me, so I decided to pay attention to the fight.

Icicles were flying everywhere, showing just how impressive this HoroHoro guy was.

Of course, Yoh could take him on.

I yawned softly, covering my mouth and wiped my eyes. Seeing a little black on my hand, I sweatdropped, completely forgetting that I was wearing make-up.

_Hopefully it didn't smear.._

Wait. What the hell? I wasn't supposed to care about that. Stupid make-up. I felt like taking it all of right now. Of course, I'd rather not, because I'd probably look more like a clown than what I probably already looked like.

"Yoh! I see you're a strong person and I challenge you with all of my furyoku power!" HoroHoro yelled out.

"The hell?" I asked softly, making sure no one heard me.

This HoroHoro guy seemed as if he had more furyoku than Yoh did. Of course, I still believed in Yoh, but who knew what the outcome would be now?

Out of nowhere, an avalanche of tremendous stature appeared and began engulfing Yoh. Yoh, apparently, decided to attack HoroHoro's full furyoku attack with one of his own.

And apparently, that wasn't a good idea, considering the fact that HoroHoro was sitting on top of the snow that covered Yoh with a smug grin on his face. I glared over at HoroHoro, simply hating that damn look on his face.

And suddenly, to my surprise I saw Yoh come out of the snow and luckily, with some furyoku left. I grinned, seeing as how HoroHoro still had very little left to. Barely enough to keep his oversoul together. And well, catching HoroHoro by surprise, Yoh attacked. HoroHoro's oversoul was now broken, officially declaring Yoh the victor of this match.

"Woo! Great job, Yoh!" Manta exclaimed as he ran over to him.

Honestly, I couldn't help but be proud. Yoh actually won... Thanks to my training, of course. That and because he has really good luck. I walked up to Yoh and congragulated him. He smiled and thanked me. Basically, that's all the conversation we had and he looked over to HoroHoro and the blue-haired girl, "Hey! You guys wanna go to our house for dinner?"

"Dinner...?" I asked softly, glaring at Yoh.

"Sure!" HoroHoro exclaimed. "What do you say, Pirika?"

"Um..." the blue-haired girl began, "But you lost to them! They're our enemies..."

"Aww... please?" HoroHoro asked, giving this Pirika girl his best puppy dog eyes.

The blue-haired girl fell for it, unfortunately. So, we all made our way back to the house.

-After dinner.-

Dinner was horrible. Turns out that Pirika girl was HoroHoro's sister and apparently, she trained her brother almost as tough as I trained Yoh. Although, she wasn't as tough as I was because of the fact that all of dinner, she was whining about how her brother lost the match and everything. I felt like slapping her, but I controlled myself.

I decided to take a small walk outside, it wouldn't hurt. Walking down the street, I noticed how it was surprisingly chilly. Deciding to sit down on a nearby bench, I looked up at the sky and began wondering various thoughts. Thoughts that made no sense, really, and weren't of great importance for that matter.

"Anna..."

I blinked and looked around. "Who's there?" I asked.

"My dearest, Anna. I've been watching you from afar," the voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling a little nervous and tensing up, making sure I didn't look vulnerable.

Suddenly, the nearby street light went out and someone sat next to me.

"You don't know me... yet, but trust me you'll find out who I am soon enough," the voice said and out of nowhere, I felt the person's lips lock onto mine. My eyes widened and I pushed the person off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I exclaimed, clearly wanting an explanation for what he did.

"I know who I am, and like I said, you'll find out sooner or later, Anna dear. But let me tell you, you will belong to me, so you might as well just forget about Yoh," the voice said, wiping some of my eyeliner off with his finger. "And my I say, the make-up makes you look so much better."

"Shut up!" I yelled. clearly annoyed at the make-up comment. "First of all, I will not leave Yoh for anyone, and secondly, are you saying I look ugly without make-up?"

"Oh no. You look beautiful with or without make-up... Too bad you weren't wearing any lip gloss, although, I doubt your lips could get any tastier."

"Excuse me?" I said, making a fist with my right hand.

Then, I felt the guys hand touch mine and I quickly pulled it away. "Don't touch me," I commanded.

"See? This is what I love abou--" He got interrupted by the street light flickering back on. "Ugh... Anna, I must take my leave, but I'll see you soon." With that, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and he jumped into the darkness.

"Who the hell--?" I asked and placed my hand on my cheek. I couldn't see who he was, but I did manage to see long, brown hair and a pancho. At least, I pray it was a pancho and not a dress, because well, do the math. Long hair and a dress? Um, I'm sure you get it.

Either ways, I decided it was about time I headed home. I was walking as fast as I could, I guess it was because this guy, whoever he was, seemed dominant in a way. He did get what? Two kisses from me? That was more than anyone, including my own fiance have gotten from me, and well, that should speak for itself. All I knew, is that I had better be more careful from now on and not let anyone catch me off guard.

-Back home.-

"Anna!" my fiance exclaimed as he ran up to me, "I found out who my next opponent is!"

"Who?" I asked.

"His name is Faust VIII, I have no idea who he is, but I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake!" Yoh answered with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, you never know. I want you to train for a bit by yourself, I'm going to head to bed... and you'd better train! I want you to be as well-trained as possible for tomorrow, got it?" I threatened.

Yoh simply nodded and so, I headed off to bed.

**A/N: **Wee! I'm finished:D Take a wild guess who the long haired guy with the pancho is! Oh! Also, remember the whole thing I wanted to do on the last chapter with Anna and her make-up? Yeah, well, I forgot. And you can't blame me, I mean, how long has it been? Sheesh! Also, obviously I forgot about Pirika and I know the whole mystery person thing is totally out of story line, but I don't care at the moment. Lol. Anyways, R&R please!


End file.
